Short Stature, Tall Temper
by W0lfH34rt
Summary: Sam finds out the hard way, why you don't comment on Wheelie's height.


The day had been like every other one with the Autobots. Mainly quiet with no Decepticon attacks, thank goodness. Actually, there was no nothing. Silence filled the Government base where Sam sat on a couch put inside for the Humans occasional use, bored out of his mind even though he was surrounded by Alien Beings from another planet. The only noise that met his ears were the light thuds of the Autobot's feet trudging around on the hard concrete floor.

Sam let out a sigh of pure boredom and swivelled his head around the base casually to try to find anything that could keep his brain from turning to mush.

A sharp glint of light met the corner of his eye, and he shifted his gaze to the sudden reflection. There he saw Wheelie, languidly strolling into the part of the base where the humans could associate without worry of being crushed by giant metal feet. Small as he was, he managed to creep himself into almost anywhere the humans could go. Causing only annoyance most of the time with his snippy remarks and boasts.

Following close behind the small ex-con was his counterpart, the stupid genius, Brains.

Sam let out another sigh, not that of boredom, but of annoyance of which he was sure to experience soon.

"Whats up mini-con." Sam asked as Wheelie strode his way up to the table which was placed before the couch.

"What, are we using nicknames now, squishy?" Wheelie snapped back in his usual accented tone.

Sam frowned at small robot. But soon his expression changed when he got a brilliant idea to cure him of his boredom.

"No. I just can't believe how tiny you are." He mused leaning back in the couch.

"Is that what Mikeala said when she took one look at your wiener?" Wheelie retorted squinting his red optics into somewhat of a death glare.

Sam paused at Wheelie's sudden remark before scrunching up his face once again. "Hey, at least _I_ have one!" Sam stated somewhat immaturely.

"Yea, I'll be sure to lend you a microscope so you can go on an expedition finding it." Wheelie fought back. Anyone knew better than to start this up with Wheelie. Because once you did, you could be sure that he wouldn't lose.

"And I'll be sure to lend _you_ one so you can find your brain."

"At least I have one." Wheelie yelled in a 'derp' tone.

Brains stood silent through the whole argument, bewildered. Quickly looking back between the two as they exchanged snappy comebacks that were quickly becoming more and more ferocious. It was clear now that most of the Autobot's were silently listening in on the conversation, obviously amused by finally having something so ridiculous to somewhat snap them out of their thick silence.

"Word of advice squishy, don't go mouthing off to me! Because technically, I'm still a Decepticon! I got friends in higher places you know! And If the Decepticons ever try to destroy the planet, your ass is the first one I'm gonna shove into the danger zones!" Wheelie was reduced to squealing at this point. Frantically working his processor to think up greater comebacks than his current opponent. Small bit's of mechanical fluid spilling out of his mouth in rage, splattering in front of Sam. Who at this point, looked at if he may pass out from contained laughter.

Bumblebee, upon hearing the last remark, suddenly flinched in closer to Sam and looked at Ratchet hesitantly.

A loud sigh could be heard from Ratchet as he put down one of his tools to turn to the fighting duo.

"Wheelie th-" Ratchet started sternly.

"Shut up Autobot! I'm gonna teach this little twerp a frickin' lesson!" He all but cried interrupting the larger mech.

"Woah Hey! There's nothing bad about being short! I mean, you must be really popular with people asking you how the weather is down there all the time." Sam said casually before falling on his laughing due to Wheelie's enraged expression.

Wheelie's one good eye twitched, leaving his expression to say the rest of what he was feeling. Boiling hot raged swirled inside him as he clenched his metallic fist.

"If you were two times smarter you'd still be frickin' stupid!" Wheelie shouted with all his vocal processor could manage.

Sam's eyes widened in pure shock as soon as he felt cold, hard metal dig into his cheek. He paused for a mere second before standing up abruptly and pushing out one if his famous squeals. Waving his hands childishly as he ran as fast as he could out the door of the Autobot base, with a certain Wheelie's metallic teeth digging into his cheek.

Brains stayed put in his current position still silent with optics wide as he too, watched Sam flee out the entrance.

All the other Autobot's and Humans alike stopped whatever they were doing to stare at Sam as he ran around past some parked planes trying frantically to pry Wheelie's locked jaws off of his face.

Lennox and Epps stood silent beside each other as they watched Sam run farther and farther away. The sound of loud footsteps thundering past them snapped them out of their daze as Bumblebee ran towards Sam with concern.

"Think we should'a told him about Wheelie's height insecurity?" Lennox questioned almost in a whisper not taking his gaze off Sam and his giant yellow companion.

"Yea…" Epps replied slowly reaching up to cradle a scar on his left cheek that strikingly resembled teeth marks.

~The End~

**Hello guys! Don't ask why I wrote this. It was just in my head and now it's on the internet… Sorry if this wasn't that funny, or lame. But none the less I hope you enjoyed my little drabble. :) **


End file.
